


[AU] Psychic Spy

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Psychic, Битва Экстрасенсов, Экстрасенсо
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: U.N.C.L.E.员工八卦里最离谱的一条是“效率最高的那个冷战加德国组合能通灵”。





	[AU] Psychic Spy

**Author's Note:**

> 最近刷通灵之战觉得很萌，之前有写过一个灵媒梗但是没成功，估计是觉得梗不合适，但这回我想可以了。某些细节山寨了通灵之战里面几位能力很高的灵媒画风，你们懂的（。）然后里面咒语啦仪式啦统统不符合逻辑也毫不魔法（毕竟我不能说毫不科学嘛本来就不科学），我就写了个大概样子你们看看就得了，我感觉这行真的看天赋，普通人如我们不要掺和了切勿模仿啊啊啊

“我能带你穿过柏林墙。”Napoleon说。  
Gaby Teller，这次的任务目标从车底盘下滑出来，把Napoleon用来擦手的抹布抽走。“你的德语说得不错，美国人。”她用英语回答，打量了一遍Napoleon，又滑了回去。“你是个灵媒，”她在车底下说，“我猜就是今晚了。”  
“有灵感的人总能认出同类。”Napoleon在桌边坐下，“那么你同意了。”  
“拿你需要的东西，我还有几分钟就好。”Gaby说。  
于是Napoleon拿了地图还拿了只红笔，Gaby从车底下钻出来，指示Napoleon把旁边一只收拾好的行李箱带上，坐进了自己的车。“我这车今晚就得报废了。”她叹气，“注意KGB。”  
“你怎么知道有KGB盯着你？”Napoleon在车后座找出合适的逃跑路线，Gaby看着后视镜里紧跟着的那辆改装小车：“我有点预知的能力，更像是预感。你的能力是什么？”  
“寻找东西。”Napoleon回答，“前面左转。”  
Gaby瞥了一眼跟上来的那辆车里戴着鸭舌帽的司机，那个KGB正面无表情地盯着她，她装作镇定，但手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩可不镇定。  
Napoleon开了枪，Gaby猛踩油门。  
“甩开他了吗？”Napoleon从后座坐直接着指路。  
“我想没有。”Gaby没好气地加速，“我从他身上感觉到了强烈的冷的感觉，KGB也有灵媒？”  
“我得看着他的眼睛才能找出线索。”Napoleon让Gaby去多绕一圈，自己下车朝对方的车开了两枪。  
十分钟内那个KGB一把掀下了Gaby的车后盖。  
“你干嘛不开枪打他？！”Gaby咬牙切齿地说。  
“不知怎么，”Napoleon回头看着那个把车后盖扔过来的KGB的脸。“我觉得这不太合适。”

*

等他们终于在柏林墙另一端安顿下来时，Napoleon被Sanders拎过去指责了一通，还让他第二天早上在附近公园会合。  
Napoleon回到厨房，Gaby已经在吃那盘被她形容为“臭脚”的松露炒饭了。  
Napoleon一进门Gaby就盯住了他，看着他脱下围裙给自己也弄了点炒饭。当他坐下时开口了：“我脸上有什么吗？”  
“我看到了很强的联系。”Gaby说，“顺便说一句这味儿太厚重了，我不太喜欢。”她指指炒饭，“你身上有很多联系，和很多不同的人——你是个有秘密的美国人。”  
“我是个贼。”Napoleon回答，“我也十分擅长寻找失物，还有他人情绪与回忆的感应。”  
“和你的工作很搭。”Gaby翻眼睛，又吃了一口。“我养父的母亲，也就是我奶奶教我算牌，我只能模模糊糊感觉到他人身上重大事件的发生与联系，不借助一些力量我甚至算不准。”  
“东德很难弄到那些水晶和道具。”Napoleon赞同地说，“我会给你弄点来，你需要什么列张清单给我。”  
Gaby点点头，仍然盯着Napoleon的脸看。  
“我确信你不是因为我长得英俊……”Napoleon开了个玩笑。  
“我看到了变化，”Gaby困惑地说，“很多变化，动荡不安，这几天会发生一些对你来说很重要的事，我有这个感觉。”  
“这基本就是我的日常生活。”Napoleon回答。

*

Illya把那个美国人Napoleon Solo扣紧，只要他再用点力就能把对方的脖子给拧断——反正他也不能拧断，但想想总是好的。  
Sanders和Oleg给他们俩解释了这个任务。“你们俩单独聊聊。”  
整个咖啡馆的人都站起身走开了，只剩下Illya和Napoleon面对面坐着。  
Illya挑衅了他被CIA羞辱那些事，算是给昨晚被丢在柏林墙地雷区报了仇，反正他们是被上级安排合作，工作干完就解决了——尽管他有点模糊的感觉这事更复杂。  
“Sanders除了名字没给我你的档案，他让我自己看。”Napoleon开口说道，“我们的被保护人，Gaby Teller是个有灵感的小女巫。”  
Illya皱起眉，插在衣袋里的双手环在胸前，下意识开始敲手指。Napoleon瞥了他的手指一眼：“她说你身上有冷的感觉，我相信你已经拿到了我的档案。”  
“你擅长的技巧让你偷了不少保险库。”Illya指出。  
“我还擅长洞察人心。”Napoleon说。从Illya刚刚挑衅时对方就放松地盯着他，眼神十分专注，Illya注意到这个男人有一点虹膜异色，在灵媒里这也不常见。Napoleon皱起眉：“我看到了一个金发女人，非常漂亮。”  
Illya绷紧了。  
“我想那是你的母亲。我能看到别人身边重要的人的样子。”Napoleon已经盯着他背后有一会儿了，“还有一个男人，”美国人似乎被难住了。“这个男人看起来更年轻些，但他受过很多苦，非常瘦，生着病——他应该已经死了。”Napoleon停了停，“我觉得他是你的父亲，他在你很小的时候离开了你和你的母亲，而且是因为某些无法说出的理由被带走——”  
Illya掀翻了桌子。

*

在罗马，Gaby换了一身漂亮洋装，挽着Illya的手臂在街头闲逛。  
“那么，你能看到什么？”Gaby问，“Solo靠他那点能力偷了一大堆东西。”  
“他看到的不是真相。”Illya反驳，“他只能看到别人脑子里的人和事，虚假的记忆也能读。”  
“读心技巧不是每个灵媒都能掌握的。”Gaby不在意地说，“我还是觉得美苏两国各派一个有灵感的探员出来，背后有更多的考量。而且你还没回答我的问题——共产主义是无神论，对吧？”她在最后一句话上压低声音。  
“神不存在。”Illya回答。  
在骑着小绵羊的Napoleon“好心”提醒之后，他们被两个小混混打劫，Gaby的戒指被夺走了，对方还要Illya的手表。  
“把手表给他们。”Gaby死死拖住想要暴打对方一顿的Illya，“相-信-我。”她都能感到手下对方的肌肉绷紧颤抖，最终Illya还是把手表给了对方，然后就一直在遗迹附近来回踱步，明显快气炸了。  
Napoleon还跟上来火上浇油，和这个暴脾气KGB拌嘴——Gaby翻眼睛，决定不把自己关于‘你们俩有强烈的联系’预感告诉这两个蠢货。

*

“我不喜欢你叔叔Rudi。”Illya把暗房洗出来的照片和Napoleon分享之后说。  
Napoleon在旁边挑了挑眉，“他是个胆小的人，但他也很危险。”  
“为什么？”Gaby放低了一点报纸。  
Illya闭紧嘴。Napoleon好笑地看了他一眼，“我们等着瞧。”他笑着说。

*

Victoria开了枪，Udo博士倒在了地上。  
“把她关起来。”她朝那几个手下说，“把弹头装配好，等待交货。”  
Gaby被拖着走了，她回头看了一眼数年没见的亲生父亲，Udo博士躺在血和一堆凌乱的文件纸张中间，胸口开了一个大洞。  
大概十几个小时后全副武装的Illya和Napoleon才终于把她救出来，Gaby除了被关没遭什么罪，但她一眼就看出Napoleon周身能量场的虚弱和Illya重回手腕的表。  
“你找到了。”Gaby看向Napoleon，“你找到了手表，我能看到手表和你之间的联系。”  
Illya看起来有点尴尬，Gaby在跟着他们跑出来时又问Napoleon发生了什么：“你怎么了？你身上的能量场不对劲。”  
Illya一脸欲言又止，Napoleon挥手表示待会儿再说：“Vinceguerra带走了一个弹头，现在我们不知道他们在哪。”  
“我猜Waverly大概得让你用上能力才能找出弹头的下落了。”Gaby说。  
“我得有点儿她身上的东西——不是床上那些，头巾，首饰什么的，首饰最好。”Napoleon在他们往回赶和Waverly会合时说，“天然宝石的能量更强，与主人的联系也更紧密。”  
“你不能在一堆船员面前暴露能力。”Illya开口。  
Gaby看了他一眼，“我有个办法。”  
“还有闭嘴别说下流笑话。”Illya补充。  
“内衣本来就和主人关系密切，”Napoleon在跟着Gaby前去和Waverly交涉时反驳，“你想到哪去了，Peril？”

*

Waverly给他们争取到了船长舱室，还把闲杂人等都请了出去，包括船长本人。  
Napoleon从某个隐藏口袋里掏出了一条项链，又从另一块口袋里掏出一块打磨过的黑曜石，从第三个口袋里掏出了一枚银币——Illya差点就要问出Cowboy是怎么在特种部队装备里塞进这么多和营救任务无关的小玩意儿的，尽管那些都和灵媒相关但是——  
Napoleon掏出这三样就停止了掏口袋，Gaby眼看着他握着这些东西念了句什么，拿过Vinceguerra家的船只名单，找了一会儿说，“我建议从Diadema找起，我在派对照片上见过这艘船。”  
Waverly立刻开始在设备上定位，Napoleon握住黑曜石在航海图上找了一会儿，突然走向正在掌舵的Waverly：“这个方向。”他指示，“再开一阵就能看到那艘船。”  
Gaby提出可以修改另一个弹头让它定位到那艘船上，没多久他们就看到海上爆炸的小火光，那艘船在雷达上的定位也消失了。  
“喔，干得好，探员们。”Waverly放下了望远镜。

*

任务结束了。Napoleon点燃磁盘的时候Gaby推门进来。  
“……哦。”Gaby发出了一个音，盯着烟灰缸里燃烧的磁盘。“你拿到了它。”  
“现在我没有拿到它。”Napoleon对她笑了笑，接着去整理行装。“是你的感应还是别的原因让你突然出现在这里？”  
“我有种强烈的预感要发生点什么。”Gaby忿忿地说，“我也不知道，我说过我只有一点模糊的预知感觉，它告诉我我得在这里，或者躲开。”  
“所以你迎难而上。”Napoleon回敬。  
这时响起了敲门声。  
Gaby和Napoleon都看向了房门。Gaby皱眉，“愤怒。”她低声说，靠近了房门，“这个能量的感觉——是Illya，他很生气。”她朝Napoleon示意后，自己开了门。  
光Napoleon自己都能看出KGB在强忍着怒气，装作平和地走了进来。  
“自己来一杯？”Napoleon接着整理行装。  
Illya走向酒水柜，也看到了咖啡桌上的烟灰缸……里燃烧的磁盘。  
Gaby后退了半步，Illya周身肉眼可见地辐射出愤怒：“你拿到了磁盘。”  
“没有。”Napoleon放下衬衫，转身面向他们两个，示意磁盘的残骸：“我什么都没拿到，没有备份，冷战继续，这个世界仍然是安全的。”  
Illya盯着磁盘差不多能用目光把它给点燃了。  
Gaby想了想，“等等，”她举起手，“你拿到了磁盘但没告诉我和Illya，这我能理解，毕竟除了这个任务你们还是在铁幕两边——但你烧了它，为什么？”  
“感觉一下它的能量。”Napoleon说，“我相信你们能感觉得到一点残留。”  
Gaby把手放在磁盘和盒子上感觉了几秒钟，接着她缩回了手：“危险，还有死亡，很多很多死者。”  
Illya也感觉了一下，Gaby感应到他附近的空气变冷了。  
“是个好主意。”Illya点头，还松了口气，身上辐射出的愤怒也消褪了。“但你还是欠我一次，Cowboy。”  
“就记着吧。”Napoleon走过来倒了三杯威士忌。  
房门又被敲响了，Waverly走了进来，一眼就看到了烧完的磁盘。  
“绅士们，小姐，我有个消息要告诉你们。”他搓着手说。

*

于是他们有了个新代号，而且还是三人组，干的活儿还是间谍。  
“我宁愿Waverly让我干灵媒。”Gaby抱怨，她的小包里装着从奶奶那里继承的算牌，Napoleon还给她搞了副新的塔罗牌，以及灵媒常用的水晶蜡烛小刀。  
“在你的能力被开发完全之前别乱来。”Illya说，“你可能会被反噬。”  
“知道。”Gaby叹气，“Waverly也有轻微的灵感，我猜这就是他专门把我们弄在一起的原因。”  
Napoleon手里还在读档案，U.N.C.L.E.的档案和CIA与KGB做到的一样清晰，Gaby幼年被领养时在奶奶教育下展现出了预知天赋，Napoleon自己则是从没隐瞒过自己能根据主人寻找东西（这在他最初累积人脉与财富时帮了不少忙），而Illya在KGB档案上的记录，只有干巴巴的“可能通灵”这么一句。  
火车还在平稳前进，这回要把他们送到挪威一个研究基地去弄到点儿什么毁灭人类的研究。Gaby捅了捅Illya：“你这么说是因为你被反噬了？你干了什么？”  
“诅咒。”Illya回答，手里读着那份报纸——Napoleon心知肚明他一个词都不懂，最多看看广告图片。“我诅咒了两个人。”  
“谁？你肯定很恨他们。”Gaby说，“奶奶教我的第一个规则就是等价交换，你想要什么，就得付出什么。”她比划了天平，“你诅咒谁，你也会被诅咒波及。”  
Illya没继续说话，似乎打定主意不愿开口。Gaby眯起眼睛：“你知道我能通过算牌知道你的过去，对吧？”  
“通常我会建议你别在同行面前隐瞒。”Napoleon等着看戏，“鉴于你身上的冷感……我猜你的能力与灵魂有关。”  
Illya放下报纸，也放弃了假装阅读。“我能看见灵魂，通灵中最常见的那种能力，行了，你们知道了，闲聊完毕。”他又把报纸举高。  
Napoleon坐在他对面，伸手越过中间的桌板把报纸向下压：“不，Peril，你这样只会让我们更好奇。”  
坐在Illya左手边的Gaby靠在了车窗边：“请详细阐述，否则我就挖出你的每一个小隐私。”  
Illya想叹气，他放下报纸看了看车厢门外，伸手拉下了小窗帘。  
“手给我，两只手。”Illya挪了点位置，在这豪华车厢里空间相对足够，但塞下他们三个也只能算勉强，毕竟两位男士块头都不小。他转向Gaby，要求她把两只手放在自己手上。  
“不点根蜡烛，或是划破手指？”Gaby把手平放在Illya向上展开的手掌里。  
“有的人需要，我不需要，除非我要向灵魂要求东西。”Illya回答，握住她双手，Gaby低声抱怨了一句还是很冷。Illya看进她的眼睛，Napoleon在另外一侧观察Illya的反应——他看到俄国人瞳孔张大，视线失焦。  
“——Uriel，”Illya看了她一会儿，转头看向Gaby左侧的车窗，“他说他很担心你。”他从英语直接换到了德语，仍然带有口音，但很准确。  
Napoleon看到Gaby脸上出现了惊讶，“那是我父亲的绰号，”她转向Napoleon低声解释，“Udo，在把我送走前他就被开过这个玩笑，同事说他掌握了火箭的知识又在希特勒手下工作，和魔法没两样，地位也高。”  
Illya还看着车窗，Napoleon和Gaby在车窗上都什么也看不到，但Illya扩大的失焦瞳孔好像能清晰地看到另一个世界。  
“他说给你取名Gabriella是希望你继承他的智慧，还希望你比他清醒，能更早看出危险的线索。”Illya看着车窗方向，似乎在仔细聆听，听了一小会儿他点点头，“他说他还有两个账户里有钱，你想知道吗？”他转向Gaby。  
“我现在不缺钱，”Gaby露出的手腕上仍然有冷感带来的鸡皮疙瘩，“等哪天我们有空时再详细问问。”  
“可以。”Illya语调平稳，又听了一会儿。“他觉得很抱歉，”他转向Gaby，瞳孔仍然失焦，“他很后悔没能保护好你，不得不把你送走，那时你才7岁。”Illya突然转向Napoleon，Napoleon在这一动作下本能地皱眉，随即发现Illya并不是在看他，而是在看某些Napoleon看不见的东西。“Hans，”Illya和这个……灵魂交流了些Napoleon和Gaby不知道的东西，Gaby低声说Hans是她养父的名字，Napoleon低声回了句十个德国男人八个叫Hans。“他说你把车改得不错，但底盘上还有一些小问题。”Illya听了听，跟Gaby说了几句话，“我听不懂这几个单词，他说的大概是——”以Napoleon的德语水准来听Illya也只能算模仿了个大概。  
“我知道了，”Gaby现在已经完全信服Illya通灵的水准，“他最喜欢强调这些小细节。”  
Illya猛地回头看向自己肩后，Gaby和Napoleon等了一会儿，Illya点点头：“女士，她长得很好。”他转回来看着Gaby，“她说她是你的奶奶，她戴着一块，”Illya松开右手，比划了一下头发上绑的丝巾，“蓝色头巾，上面有荆棘花纹和红色小花，蝴蝶结绑在这里。”Illya指出左耳下方——Napoleon第一次见Gaby她就绑着条黄色头巾，Illya也见过。  
“是奶奶。”Gaby激动起来，也看向Illya肩后，尽管她什么也看不到。  
“她说黄水晶是你的幸运石，”Illya听了一会儿奶奶的话，“新塔罗牌还需要时间磨合。”他复述，“远离那些油嘴滑舌的男孩们。”Illya皱了皱眉，又转向肩后，“我没油嘴滑舌，女士。”他脸上出现了困惑。  
Napoleon忍笑没成功，Illya突然转向他，看着某些未知事物。Gaby也被他这一转向给搞得迷惑不解，Illya右手松开她的手后就没再握回去，现在只握着她的右手，半个身体转向了Napoleon的方向，视线直直穿过Napoleon的脸。  
“停，停下。”Illya松开Gaby另一只手，大力在空气中挥了挥：“都给我安静一会！”  
车厢里一点声音都没有，Napoleon收敛了笑意，Gaby看看Illya又看看Napoleon，Illya盯着Napoleon身后的什么东西。  
“你做了什么？”Illya这回说的是俄语，Gaby正在学俄语，这句话她听得懂。  
“你做过什么？”Illya现在看向Napoleon的眼神聚焦了一些，但还没完全聚焦在他脸上。“Cowboy，你做过什么？”  
“你看到了什么？”Napoleon镇定地问。  
Illya微微眯起眼睛，像是努力辨认模糊的影像。“灰色的房子，很高，墙壁肮脏。”他比划了一个大概的样子，“有尖叫和笑声，这里不对劲。”  
“牙医椅子。”Illya又看了一会儿，更加迷惑不解，“为什么会有牙医椅子，这里的卫生条件——”他卡住了，接着脸上出现了惊讶。Gaby眼看着Illya伸手在空气中摸索，然后……做出了个古怪的动作，头向后仰，双手慢慢移到了自己的脖子上。  
“停。”Napoleon开口，越过他们中间的桌板一把按住Illya的双手，把两只手从脖子前拉开。“停，关上你的视野，停下。”  
Illya在几次深呼吸后缓了过来，他摇了摇头：“我一开始看，灵魂就会聚集过来，很难停下。”  
“听起来你不太能控制住这个，”Gaby摸了摸Illya垂落在身侧的手腕，“还是冷得要命，奶奶说和死灵有联系的灵媒都有双冰块手。”  
“在工作中没什么用。”Illya回答，吐出一口气。“我能在视野边缘模糊地看到更多，只要不去专注于另一个视界，我就能忽略它们。”  
“某方面来说，这力量比我见过的大多数通灵者更强。”Napoleon坐回对面椅子里，“利用得好会是一招杀手锏。”  
“在被敌人抓住时看向另一个视界？敌人会在被吓死之前先干掉我。”Illya反驳。“现在你们知道了，别再提这事。”

*

“我知道灵媒通常不会把所有事都说出来。”Gaby在一次任务完成时说，把任务中那些衣服鞋子打包进行李箱。“这样既能保护自己又保护他人，但你们俩怎么确定哪些话是该说出来的？”  
“社交经验。”Napoleon笑了笑，“当然，对Peril来说那不存在。”Illya朝他扔了卷领带，被他接住了。  
Gaby撇嘴，继续把一双鞋子塞进防尘袋子里。  
“你们得知道，我一直很好奇你们俩的直觉。”收拾得差不多时她说，“我的直觉多半围绕在‘这个人接下来要做的事会导致好结果还是坏结果’上，你们俩对于一个人的直觉更像是过去？死者与回忆这一类。”  
Napoleon赞同了她的话，“我能看到对方身边熟悉的人和最近做的事，但如果是植入了虚假记忆，或者记忆混乱就没办法了，得靠社交经验来判断。”他看了一眼Illya，“Peril看到的应该会更久远些，考虑到那个世界里时间的流逝不一样。”  
Illya不置可否，接着收拾那些装备。  
“我从没跟你们说过，”Gaby把行李箱盖合上，“我看到Rudi叔叔的时候就知道他快死了。”  
Napoleon停下了手里的叠衣工作，Illya也停了手。  
“他身上有股濒临尽头的感觉，身边的能量场是暗的。”Gaby形容了一下，皱起眉。“我记得你不喜欢他，当然他对你的态度也很不好。”她对Illya摊手，“在那次任务后，我想他的时间就到了。”  
Illya装作毫无所觉地继续把装备那些电线什么的缠好。  
“我好奇的是，你为什么不喜欢他？是灵感还是他那个脾气？”Gaby问出口。  
Napoleon装作不感兴趣地继续叠他的衬衫。  
“他身边有很多死灵。”Illya考虑了一会儿，谨慎地措辞，“那些灵魂跟着他，比一般人身边跟着的灵魂更多。”  
“而且它们身上都有很多血，有些人被挖出了眼睛。”Napoleon说，“我也看到了，不客气。”  
Gaby叹了口气，“我知道他有点‘小爱好’，那就是他抓住你后干的事？”她看向Napoleon。“后来你身上的能量黯淡了很多，我猜那比一般的殴打拷问更严重。”  
“他去了该去的地方。”Illya继续收拾。“他所做的事已经在他身上反噬了。”  
“没有天堂，没有地狱，死者就是……死了。”Gaby想了想，“这并不公平。”  
“命运本身就是这个意思。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon把叠好的衬衫放进行李箱里。

*

他们在U.N.C.L.E.总部里也渐渐有了点流言，间谍们除去工作外各个观察入微，人人手上都握着一把小秘密。  
部分流言是关于他们三人之间的关系，有人猜测Illya和Gaby是一对，有人猜他们没事就来个三人行，还有人猜Napoleon和Illya一有机会就会消失不见是去边打边干——看在死者的份上，他们偶尔还是有自己的私人生活，Napoleon去和姑娘们约会，Illya去享受独处以免他在任务中把Napoleon给掐死。  
关于忠诚于CIA还是KGB的流言倒从没人提起过，要么就是这类流言十分隐蔽，反正Gaby说了“你们俩很明显忠诚于彼此，不需要灵媒也能看得出你们之间能量的联系”。  
关于灵感的事还是Illya有一回说漏嘴。打字部有个姑娘向Gaby借东西，两人聊天时对方提及自己过些天要去参加父亲的葬礼。Illya刚好路过，看了她一眼说记得戴上项链。打字员姑娘莫名其妙，参加完葬礼回来告诉Gaby自己在葬礼上戴了父亲送的项链，结果姑妈看到她倍觉伤感，要接她去一个度假胜地散心。  
在那之后他们通灵三人组的名声就传开了，Napoleon本来就借助寻物能力帮不少姑娘找回了丢失的首饰或者小玩意儿（纯粹是为了多点约会），Gaby偶尔提醒那些想约她的男性员工注意车况或者任务危险。  
“你的能力更有用。”Napoleon在某次他们三人的共进晚餐时说。  
“我知道，但我不是总能看见未来。”Gaby切着牛排。“你的能力在找目标藏起来的机密文件时特别好用。”  
“像那些嗅出炸药的警犬。”Illya说。  
Napoleon好笑地朝他扔餐巾。“我比警犬聪明多了。”  
“警犬不会在任务目标外顺走一堆首饰。”Illya把餐巾丢回去。

*

“难以想象这些有钱人这么迷信。”Gaby挽着Napoleon的手臂说。这次任务他们伪装成一对年轻的富豪夫妻参加宴会，宴会的余兴节目里有几个灵媒负责给那些有钱阔太太们看爱情婚姻生活，Illya混了进去，为了避免被人怀疑，还戴了张半脸面具，只露出了下巴，穿着特别符合灵媒风格的深色斗篷与一堆古怪饰品。  
“我们知道鬼魂存在，但他们不知道，或者不相信。”Napoleon说，“只有神是人们自己发明的。”  
“少和女人调情。”Gaby戳他，“等我把那个目标妻子引到Illya面前就给你信号。”  
Illya带着俄语口音的灵媒气场大概还挺受那些欧洲富豪欢迎，夫人小姐们在被Illya握着手时就一脸激动。Illya根据她们身边出现的灵魂给出一些消息，这次Illya用上了自己的一点血，银针扎破手指挤出几滴血作为给灵魂的献祭。  
换成其他时候他会干脆地划一刀，为了照顾这些女士们的神经他只能改成戳针。  
Gaby带着那位忧心忡忡的夫人坐到了Illya面前，Illya拿起自带的酒瓶喝了点水（没人规定酒瓶里非得装酒，相当好的伪装），缓解一下看了太多灵魂带来的不适。Gaby低声宽慰着她的情绪，还夸赞Illya通灵的本事很厉害，怂恿她看一看自己的忧虑。  
Illya握住她的双手，她所认识的死者灵魂开始聚集过来。这位夫人大概很快会觉得有些冷，或者感觉被什么视线看着。灵魂们以死去时的样子或者生前的样子出现，Illya只要往那个视界里看去，灵魂就会聚集过来，开始用那种在空旷雪地里才会有的回音般的语调向他说话，给他搞恶作剧。有些灵魂还不一定愿意出现，非得他召唤才行。  
“Frando，您的父亲。”Illya握着她的手，看着那个灵魂开始向这位夫人描述，Gaby已经暗暗打手势告诉他Napoleon去干活了，现在Illya只需要专心与灵魂聊天。“他有一把厚重的大胡子，像广告招贴画那样梳出弧度。他把一柄小梳子放在内袋里，而不是西装外袋。”夫人惊讶地点点头。  
Illya又听了一会儿灵魂指手画脚，向她形容起这位父亲的小动作，“他总是这样夹烟，和别人不一样。”Illya做了个夹香烟的手势，“他跟您说自己不抽烟？他总躲在洗手间里抽。”这位死者活着的时候肯定是个风趣的男人。“他说他没戒烟，他还说您知道。”  
夫人哭笑不得，但已经完全相信了Illya。  
“他说您的第一任丈夫还不错，”Illya接着说，“现在这位丈夫是个伪君子，他不喜欢您丈夫——等等，”他听了一会儿，“您的大女儿在医院，她是您与第一任丈夫的孩子。她脾气很坏，是不是？她不是故意这样的。”  
夫人忧心忡忡的就是这件事，“前段时间她想自杀，被我还有我的两个小儿子救下来了。”她看了看舞池中那些人，Gaby向她保证隐私很安全（当然她丈夫保险柜里的机密就不安全了），站到了远处听不到他们谈话的位置。  
“夫人，接下来我要和您说的话，请不要告诉任何人。”Illya握着她的手警告。“您的父亲一直在守护您，还有您的孩子们。您不能假装视而不见，是您的现任丈夫伤害了Fiona，您的父亲告诉我的。”  
夫人脸色惨白，在Illya双手里的手指颤抖起来。  
“您的丈夫伤害了她，”Illya重复死者传达的消息，“从三年前开始，您知道这一点。”  
夫人抖得更厉害了。Illya又听了一会儿死者的话，“您的父亲说，您最小的儿子也知道这件事，他看到了事情发生，他对您和您的丈夫很生气。他非常爱姐姐。”  
“我知道。”夫人掩面哭泣，压抑着声音。Illya等着她平复情绪，和死者沟通时经常能发现些意想不到的秘密，有时还会因为揭露真相遭到活人的报复。Gaby早已被奶奶教过这一点，Napoleon则更圆滑，不到某些生死攸关的时刻，也不会暴露他们通灵的真相。  
过了半小时Napoleon重新出现在人群里，Gaby向Illya示意拿到了，Illya匆匆给了几位年轻女士爱情上的建议后撤离。

*

等他们重新在安全屋里会合，Illya拿出一瓶伏特加猛灌了几大口，瘫倒在沙发里。  
“你说过你不喝酒。”Gaby一边等着Napoleon把迟来的晚餐做好一边戳他，“你喝醉后会不会更暴力？我们是不是得把你关起来？”她开着玩笑，顺便向Napoleon解释今晚Illya看了太多灵魂，状态不太好。  
“如果能关我早就关上了。”Illya看起来累坏了，口音也比平时重。“任务中不喝。”他强调，“现在我干完活了，我想喝多少就喝多少。”  
Napoleon端着炒蛋与鸡肉还有香肠出来，Gaby立刻开始吃，Illya对食物摆了摆手：“我现在有点恶心。”  
“我给你放进炉子里保温。”Napoleon又把他那份放进了烤箱里恒温，自己端着晚餐开始吃。“你说过灵魂会在你开始看它们时聚集过来，今天的持续时间有点长，我想你周围一大片都满是自说自话的死者。”  
“非常吵。”Illya又喝了一口，眼神不太聚焦。“要在它们的闲聊里找出重点比平时更难。”  
Gaby也注意到了Illya脸色比往常难看得多，酒精让他看上去好了点。  
“你知道通灵是种天赋，”Napoleon的语调比平时和缓，“这意味着我们可以用这天赋去帮助别人。”  
“有很多通灵者收钱诅咒别人，天赋的使用还得看这个人愿不愿意做好事。”Illya条件反射地反驳，接着反胃恶心的感觉泛了上来，他丢下酒瓶冲进浴室一通狂吐。等他终于缓过来一点时，感觉Napoleon在他旁边顺着他的脊背。  
Gaby也守在浴室门边以防Illya需要帮助。Napoleon在他背后上下摩挲，另一只手试探Illya的额头，除了冷汗外没有发烧迹象。  
“我没生病。”Illya咕哝着抗议。  
“但你状态不佳。”Napoleon在他漱了几次口后把他带回了沙发上。Gaby从厨房里弄了杯加冰柠檬水来给他，同时压下她强烈的“要发生些什么了”预感。Napoleon把酒瓶拿开，等Illya那股晕眩感好些后开口问道：“你想关上它吗？”  
Illya刚喝了点柠檬水，视线转向Napoleon。  
“我知道有几个法术能关上天赋。”Napoleon说，表情谨慎，“和其他法术一样，需要代价。”  
“副作用？”Illya反问。  
“一段时间的头痛恶心。这是一种封闭法术，不是消除能力，是遮蔽你的双眼。”Napoleon解释，“我在日本学到的，日本有很多古怪的玩意儿。”  
Illya想了想，“不。”他拒绝了，“有时这天赋能帮我更快完成任务。”  
“我一点也不意外。”Gaby开口，“但你开始‘看’它们时总是很难抽身，你就像个灵魂磁铁，它们只会越聚越多。”  
Napoleon看起来在思考各种可能性。Gaby问出了另一个她一直好奇的问题：“你们俩的能力是天生的，还是因为某些事被激发了？奶奶说我的预知是天生的，很多灵媒是经历了濒死体验而激发了天赋。”  
“Peril知道。”Napoleon笑了笑。Illya把装加冰柠檬水的杯子贴在额头上，看了他一眼：“那个女人？你妈妈？”  
“没错。”Napoleon继续吃刚才中断的晚餐，Gaby确定Illya恢复过来后就去把他那份也端了过来，吐了一阵后Illya的胃口也恢复了，三人继续填饱肚子。  
“我记得你做了一个这样的动作。”Gaby比划了一下当初Illya通灵时做出的那个动作，“你好像要窒息了。”  
“她试图掐死我。”Napoleon平静地解释，“我确实差点儿死了。”  
“那是精神病院？”Illya想了想，“我听到很多尖叫和笑声。”  
“她一直反复住院出院，”Napoleon对过去没什么特别感想，“我小时候一直以为精神病院里那些安静的病人真实存在。”  
Gaby顿了顿，“你是说——精神病院里那些相对安静的人都是——”  
“是的，安静的病人通常不会被送去住院，只有疯狂到惹出麻烦的病人才会被塞进去。”Napoleon吃了一口，给食物上加了点酱汁。“我就是在那时发现我能看到死者，还有寻物，但我看另一个视界的力量没Peril那么强。”  
Gaby明白了，转向Illya，Illya只指了一下右眼边的伤疤。  
“想象得出。”Gaby感叹。

*

“他脑内可能有淤血，”医生说，“得等淤血消散他才能醒来，可能只需要几小时，可能是几个月。”  
Illya捂着骨折的肋骨，盯着病床上被敌人殴打导致昏迷的Napoleon。  
“我能感觉到他生命的力量并未消散，”Gaby在这间机密疗养院的病房里点上了蜡烛，正式地为Napoleon接下来的命运算了一次牌。“他还能活上很多年，但这次危机是他命中注定。”  
“Cowboy没有意识。”Illya也伤得很重，只不过都是皮肉伤。“我看不到他。”  
“这房间里大概已经塞满了灵魂。”Gaby在Illya眼前挥了挥手，Illya失焦的眼睛毫无反应。“你能看到失去意识的人的灵魂，但你看不到Solo？要么Solo真的伤得很重，要么就是他还没醒。”  
“Cowboy已经昏迷三天，”Illya转向Gaby，“我要招魂。”  
“三天是一个临界点。”Gaby理解这些通灵者的法则，“通常来说七天更好，但三天内灵魂和身体的联系更加密切……你要付代价。”她担忧地看着Illya，“你现在的身体状况不合适。”  
“如果Cowboy有亲人在这里，招魂会更容易。”Illya想了想，“我知道代价。”  
“我能从旁协助。”Gaby咬牙，“不准把我排除在外。”  
Waverly知道他们俩打算招魂时并不意外，很快就亲自带了他们需要的东西到达病房，还贴心地给了他们一整晚无人打扰的安静环境。  
Gaby帮忙关紧病房门窗。骨折和那些缝合伤口让Illya没法很快移动，他在Napoleon病床边的地板上慢慢坐下，握住Napoleon发凉的左手感应了一会儿，和之前一样什么都没有。Gaby把小碗在地面上摆好，需要用的香料与蜡烛也放在Illya手边。  
“我很少看到鬼魂。”Gaby说，坐在他身边的地板上。“你能让我看到——”  
“需要你的血，而且这只能维持几小时。”Illya解释，“你的天赋没有打开看到另一视界的能力也是天生的，每个灵媒的能力都维持了一定程度的均衡。死者代表过去，你通常看到的是未来。”  
“我明白。”Gaby点头。Illya擦着了一根火柴点燃五芒星底盘每一个角上的黑色蜡烛，拿起小刀割破她的一根手指，挤出一滴血在小碗里。Gaby给手指贴上创可贴，Illya拿了一面小镜子让她举着：“直视镜子里你的眼睛。”  
她照做了，Illya点燃一簇晒干的药草，在她的太阳穴两边轻声念咒（大概是咒语，反正Gaby没听懂是俄语还是希伯来语）。药草在小碗里烧尽后，Illya用指腹沾了灰烬：“闭眼睛。”  
Gaby闭上眼睛，Illya把药草灰烬抹在了她的眼皮上。“睁开。”顺手还把镜子从她手里抽走了，换了一个小碗，从放在床的边Napoleon手指上取了一点血滴进碗底，将碗放进五芒星阵中央。  
“有点痒。”Gaby眨了眨眼睛，身上的淤青和伤口让她在地板上也坐得很不舒服。  
“你可以擦掉它们。”Illya说，“留着这些灰也不能延长你的窥视时间。”  
“太棒了。”Gaby低声抱怨，又抓起镜子把眼皮上的药草灰烬给抹掉。她环视病房，“我没看到任何……鬼魂？”  
“我还没开始。”Illya在那些道具用品里拿了一些，放在小碗里堆好，点燃了新一撮药草。病房里很快充满了混合的气味，Illya拿起小刀，在左手的中指与无名指上一划，血马上渗了出来。  
Gaby眼看着他挤出了不少血，Illya将血滴进碗里，燃烧的药草与香料烟雾腾起，病房里没有风，但五只蜡烛的火焰都突然晃动起来。  
“帮我站起来。”Illya没处理手指上的划伤，撑着Gaby的肩膀站在了病床边。Napoleon在床上仍然躺得全无意识。Illya肋骨很疼，勉强站稳后用小刀朝着Napoleon的床头凭空划了两刀，动作幅度很大。Gaby甚至能看到刀刃在空中的银光划破了什么，像是薄薄的幕帘打开了。  
Gaby眨了眨眼，Napoleon床头有另一个身影渐渐清晰起来……是个黑头发女人，她很邋遢，头发油腻卷曲打结，皮肤松弛，但能看得出年轻时很漂亮。她坐在Napoleon枕边，身上穿着肮脏的——Gaby觉得那是病号服。  
女人抬头看了看因为挥刀导致又一阵疼痛袭来，差点没站稳的Illya（Gaby撑住了他的胳膊），脸上一片茫然。Gaby猜测这就是Illya所看到的Napoleon的母亲，她的身影有些透明，光着脚，手臂上还有针眼，病号服上斑斑血迹与污渍明显有更多的故事。她坐在枕边，一只手不断地戳着Napoleon的头发，两只脚像孩童一样在床边悬空晃荡着。  
“她是不是——”Gaby看了她几秒钟，这个鬼魂很不对劲。  
“她的精神状态到死都没恢复。”Illya解释，“我经常能在Cowboy身边看到她。”  
“哦。”Gaby想了想，“包括那些他带目标女性离开的时候？”  
“那些时候她会比平时更兴奋，也更疯。”Illya回答，“Cowboy的能量很不稳定。”  
Gaby当然看得到，健康的人周身的能量场是浅黄，浅橙或者浅绿这种略带明亮色彩的微光感，生病的人周身给灵媒的感觉会浑浊一些，邪恶的人也一样。Napoleon周身的能量光晕浑浊而模糊，只有濒死之人才有这种能量场。  
病房里更冷了，Gaby感觉到了更多灵魂的存在，这个病房里还有其他死去的病人，都穿着病号服，仿佛受到召唤而来，好奇地观察Illya与Gaby，还有床上躺着的Napoleon。死者们窃窃私语，诉说着自己生前的故事，病房里渐渐变得嘈杂，Gaby开始在这些嗡嗡低语中头痛。  
“集中点。”Illya低声警告，用他冰冷的手戳醒Gaby。“在他们的话语中找线索。”  
Gaby努力集中精神，“如果这就是你看向死者世界得到的东西，我觉得换谁都会比你的脾气更暴躁。”她试着轻松点，Illya倒看起来一点也不轻松，咬紧牙齿摇摇晃晃地站着，刚刚戳她的手里全是冷汗。  
有几个灵魂想靠近Napoleon，戳一戳昏迷的Cowboy，但都被冲它们龇牙的Solo夫人给赶跑了，她不让任何灵魂靠近Napoleon，有着古怪的保护欲。  
Illya等了一会儿，病房里的灵魂还在增加，偶尔有几个穿墙离开了，但新的灵魂还会从别的病房穿墙进来。  
我在找这个人。Illya对那些灵魂“说”，Gaby没看到他动嘴唇，但听到了他的话语。  
他没死。他没有死！灵魂们七嘴八舌吵嚷着回答。他很混乱。他生病了。他没有死！  
他离死还早着呢。一个看上去像是自然死亡的老妇人灵魂说，指向床头的母亲。她知道这个人怎么回事。  
她不明白。Illya询问，我问过她，她不明白。  
她明白。另一个年轻的，大概只有十几岁的女孩儿灵魂回答。你要问对问题。  
Illya拖着疼痛的身体挪回Napoleon床边，Solo夫人冲他嘶嘶吐气，但也似乎明白她无法伤害活人。Illya在Napoleon床边坐下，握住Cowboy发凉的左手，另一只手伸向Solo夫人，鬼魂马上就冲他打了一下，断裂带血的指甲抓挠过Illya伸出的右手。  
尽管鬼魂没法伤人，但Gaby看到Illya皱眉了，像是也能感觉到那种抓挠的疼痛。  
Solo夫人抓了他两下就停手了，似乎不明白她怎么没把Illya的手抠出血来。她靠近了一点儿，嗅了嗅Illya的手背，Illya翻转手掌，她又嗅了嗅他的掌心，油腻的黑发滑落下来遮住了半张脸。  
Gaby这会儿不能打断通灵者与灵魂的交涉，只能在床尾紧张地盯着Illya与Napoleon的疯母亲对峙。  
我在找他。Illya向她示意病床上仍然昏迷的Napoleon。告诉我他在哪。  
Solo夫人歪着头，疑惑地看向Illya，没露出听懂了的表情。  
在一堆病人的灵魂里，有一个穿着不同衣服的灵魂逐渐清晰起来。Gaby眨了眨眼，这个灵魂在Illya背后，非常瘦削，衣服也很破旧肮脏。她认出这是个男人，灵魂将右手放在Illya肩膀上，沉默地听着Illya和Solo夫人交涉。  
Gaby站得近了点，男人似乎感觉到了Gaby，脸转向她，对她笑了笑，说了句什么。Gaby没听到这个灵魂发出的声音，在其他嘈杂的灵魂声响里这个男人十分安静，他重复了几遍Gaby才辨认出那大概是俄语。  
“问她她的儿子在哪。”Gaby对Illya说，“她认不出Napoleon，但对自己的孩子还是有些感应的。”  
“我之前问过，她没回答。”Illya并不确定这能起效，但他照做了，一遍遍重复问题，Solo夫人仍然没什么反应，Illya重复询问，向她许诺好处，她都没理会。  
Gaby又看向Illya背后的灵魂——应该是Illya的父亲，过瘦又憔悴，苍老得Gaby差点认不出他们五官上的相似。老Kuryakin对Gaby做了个无奈的表情，手仍搭在自己儿子肩膀上，在他背后沉默着。  
Illya的重复询问大概终于把Solo夫人惹烦了，她抓了抓自己的头发和身上的病号服，又伸手拍了拍Napoleon的枕头，向Illya吐出舌头。  
他生病了，我知道。Illya回应。我找不到他。  
Solo夫人又拍了拍Napoleon的肩膀，双手向Illya示意Napoleon就在这儿，又开始冲他龇牙。  
他在睡觉？Illya追问。  
Solo夫人摇头，幅度很大，动作也怪异。  
他在哪？  
Solo夫人歪着头，又看向了窗户，Illya和Gaby都看向窗户，但除了模模糊糊的病人灵魂外并没有Napoleon的灵魂。Illya转回来又问了一遍，Solo夫人朝窗户伸出一只手，画起了由低到高的弧线，再由高到低落下手臂，画了两次类似于一个小山丘的弧线后，就再次低下头，恢复了Gaby刚见到她时那样玩着Napoleon头发的样子。  
Illya大概也知道问不出什么了。他叹了口气，似乎对背后自己的父亲毫无所觉。老Kuryakin又转向了Gaby，对她做了个噤声的动作，又用口型说了什么，Gaby辨认了好一会儿才发现他说的是“日出”与“日落”，都怪俄语口型变化不大，辨认起来十分困难。  
“我觉得她可能是在说太阳。”Gaby说，重复了她的手臂动作，“这像太阳升起和落下，你觉得呢？”  
“鬼魂经常跟我恶作剧。”Illya不确定地说，“也许有可能。”  
“她做了两次，可能是在说两次日出日落？可能Solo两天后就会醒。”Gaby说，轻轻推了推Illya的手臂，在同样的病号服下冷得没多少体温。“回病床上去，Waverly把你们弄进双人病房不是让你在这儿冻出感冒用的。”  
老Kuryakin在Illya身后对Gaby露出个微笑，很快消失了。Illya被她撑着躺回另一张病床，“可能Cowboy就只是病了，他的灵体也很混乱。”  
“头部受伤可能都这样。”Gaby帮他盖好毯子，“灵媒不能取代医生的诊断，明天我再让医生检查一下Solo的头。”她收拾了那些蜡烛与药草，给Illya贴了划伤的创可贴。“我都能想得出Solo醒来会说什么，他肯定要抱怨‘怎么又是我’，谁让他总是不能及时收手。”  
“Cowboy是个贼，”Illya累坏了，Gaby眼看着他陷入睡眠，最后一句也模糊起来：“他自找的……”

*

招魂之后Illya就开始发起低烧，医生检查了伤口和骨折确认没感染也没恶化，推测是身体在抵抗病毒，没给他开更多药物。护士每小时过来检查一下他们的情况，Gaby早拖了一张休息用的床在他们病房里养伤兼盯着了。  
低烧让Illya浑身难受，上厕所都艰难。Gaby在Illya从厕所慢慢挪回来，重新躺回床上后帮他盖毯子：“现在我看不到鬼魂了。Solo的妈妈还在床头吗？”  
Illya看了Napoleon病床一眼，“还在，还是昨晚的样子。”  
“如果她能碰到Solo的头，那他的发型就别想完美了。”Gaby开了个玩笑，“这次招魂要付什么代价？特别是以你自己为定点的时候代价总比那些亲人要付得更多。”她摸了摸Illya一点汗也没有的金发。  
“没多少。”Illya回答，又睡了过去。  
Gaby等他睡着后回到了自己的床上，拿出奶奶留给她的牌算了一次，对两位搭档彼此间命运的联系缠得更紧这一点毫不意外。

*

Napoleon两天后真的醒了，医生仔细检查后宣布他暂时没事，除非再被敌人照着头骨揍上几下。  
“每次都是我。”他呻吟出声，“我的头好疼。”  
“你自找的。”Illya的低烧在Napoleon醒来后一小时退去了，“如果不是你非要多查一会儿那些书架——”  
“我找到了目标藏起来的机密。”Napoleon反驳，“我还为我们赚到了一周假期。”  
“那是因为你被打到了头。”Gaby也加入每次任务后的拌嘴，“果冻吃吗？”  
他们靠在各自的病床上吃果冻。  
“这段时间我的感觉一直很模糊，”Napoleon靠在枕头上，头发一团乱。“可能是意识不清的缘故。”  
“Illya害怕你醒不过来还做了一次招魂。”Gaby立刻出卖Illya。  
“昏迷病人的招魂在七天内最合适，”Illya反驳，“我没有害怕。”  
“我还活着，Peril。”Napoleon调侃回去，Illya翻了眼睛。Gaby还说出自己窥视了死者世界，看到了不少灵魂。他们聊了一会儿窥视那个世界的相关规则，力量强大的人受拘束要少些，力量不足的灵媒还可能因为窥视而被一些邪恶的东西盯上。Gaby想起自己算牌的结果：“你们俩之间的因果联系比之前更复杂了。”  
“你已经欠了我两次。”Illya说。  
“上次我救了你的命，那可以抵消一次。”Napoleon回敬。Gaby示意他们之间的能量场流动：“你们俩互相救过对方好几次，这种生命能量的交换比普通人之间的联系更强烈。我的预感告诉我，你们将来还会有更多变化，更多动荡不安的命运起伏。”  
Napoleon想了想，“这行基本每个人都这样。”  
“你们俩未来可能出现的动荡是我见过的人里最多的，和血缘没关系，我每次看到你们两个站在一起都有那种感觉。”Gaby形容着自己的感受，“看不清楚的绳子，有好几条。”她盯着Napoleon与Illya，形容那种感觉。“缠绕在你们身上，把你们朝不同方向拉来拉去。”  
“可能是因为我们在铁幕两边？”Napoleon提出看法。  
“不止如此，”Gaby摇头，“Sanders和Oleg的联系也很强，但没你们俩之间那种错综复杂的感觉。”她皱着眉，“我不知道这是好是坏。”  
“我知道命运从不是一成不变，”Napoleon对此倒很坦然，指了指Illya：“如果Peril接受了命运安排，现在这里躺着的大概就是另一个KGB了。”  
“是这样，但你们俩的未来我总觉得变化的可能性比一般人更多，”Gaby挠了挠头发，“而且你们俩虽然联系紧密，但未来也经常向我呈现出你们突然分开的画面。”  
“那就更可能是因为在铁幕两边了。”Illya挖着小碗里的果冻，Gaby都懒得提醒他他在舔勺子。“苏联人是无神论者，但鬼魂还是存在的，超能力也只不过是科学暂时无法解释的东西。”他下结论，“做我们能做到的事，干我们的活儿。”  
“很实际。”Napoleon评价，好奇地看向Gaby：“你经常看到关于我和Peril变化不定的未来？”  
“多到你没法想象，我觉得我已经习惯了。”Gaby叹气，“每一次你们互相救了对方之后这事都会出现，我真想让Waverly把你们打包塞进办公室一辈子打文件。”  
“那U.N.C.L.E.最好的小组就得换人了。”Napoleon安慰她。

*

在那之后Napoleon偶尔也会提起“欠了Peril的他得还”，这在生命轨迹与另一个视界中都是基本守恒的定律，和社交中的互惠互利是一样的原理。Illya表示记下了，但得等他想到合适的报酬时再说。  
“我觉得他会想要点什么难以到手的东西。”有一次Napoleon和Gaby在咖啡馆聊天时，他这么猜测。  
“也可能是什么他自己无法做到的事。”Gaby也猜了。两人喝着咖啡等待Illya结束侦查工作前来会合，欧洲小城的阳光斜斜穿过橱窗。“那次我看到了他的父亲，我觉得他一直守护着Illya。”Gaby形容了那次招魂时老Kuryakin给她的提示。Napoleon点头赞同：“我通常能看到的大多是目标脑子里对亲友的幻象，思想可以随着意识变化为形体——我擅长读出的就是这些，但有些时候我会同时见到跟在目标身边的思绪与鬼魂，把他们区分开对我来说就不太容易了。”  
“Illya的妈妈还在莫斯科生活，你见到的Kuryakin先生是什么样子？”Gaby问。  
Napoleon形容了他的长相与穿着。  
“就是他。”Gaby说，“我窥视死灵世界时看到的也一样，哦Illya你回来了。”她看到Illya向他们走过来，在旁边的咖啡椅里坐下。  
“你们刚刚在聊什么？”Illya交待了工作进展后随意地问。  
“在聊你的父亲。”Gaby回答。  
Napoleon刚刚给Illya叫了杯咖啡，扭头就看到Illya皱起眉看向他：“怎么了？”  
“又在我身边看到幻象？”Illya反问。  
Napoleon和Gaby对视一眼，Gaby接了下去：“我们在聊幻象和你父亲的灵魂。”  
侍者端了咖啡过来，Illya等人走开后才露出了疑惑的表情，他看了看Napoleon又看了看Gaby。Napoleon察觉到了不对劲，“Peril？”  
“你们看到了我父亲的灵魂？”Illya低声问。  
“我在你上次试图把Solo弄回来时看到的，怎么了？”Gaby说。  
Illya脸上显出了惊讶，接着是一阵思索，最终他低声说：“十岁之后我再没见过他。”  
“你是说……”Gaby猜到了这句话里隐藏的含义。  
“是的。”Illya点头，看向Napoleon，Napoleon倒不太不确定：“你知道第一次‘看’你的时候同时看到了你的父母，我很难分清思绪与灵魂的区别，可能我看到的是你的思想。”  
Illya又看了一眼Gaby，Gaby肯定地点头：“那晚病房里挤满了灵魂，你父亲是唯一一个不出声的。”她又看了眼Napoleon，“你母亲制造的那些声响不算。”  
Napoleon笑着表示理解。Illya犹豫了一小会，接着下定决心承认：“我试过找他，他从没出现过。”  
“你真正看向那个视界时能穿越时间与空间，”Gaby想了想，招魂失败并不少见。“但你从没看到过他？”  
“从没。”Illya坦承，这困扰了他很久。“我也不知道原因。”  
“那一晚他一直在你背后。”Gaby形容老Kuryakin对儿子无声的支持，“他还给了我提示……”  
Illya问了不少问题，Napoleon在一旁听着。Illya追问Gaby父亲灵魂的外表与衣着，在知道灵魂衣衫褴褛瘦骨嶙峋时表情不忍。Gaby也没法安慰他，很难安慰一个能力强大但无法达成愿望的灵媒。  
“……我有个仪式可能有用。”Napoleon最终说道。

*

任务完成后他们还有一晚可以休息，Napoleon在他们的旅馆房间里拉上窗帘，关好门窗，Gaby在门外挂好了请勿打扰的牌子。  
“你确定？”Illya低声问。  
“不确定。”Napoleon承认，“我们从不同的巫师与灵媒那里学习知识，有些方法有效，有的没有，但最终还是看我们的天赋。”  
他在晚餐后就脱去了西装，只穿着衬衫与舒适的长裤，还从行李里那一包灵媒用品中拿出了一条吊坠挂在脖子上，一看就是昂贵的古董，花纹非常精细，镶嵌的黑曜石与红蓝宝石在昏暗的房间里折射着微光。  
“你本来就是灵媒，这会使仪式成功率增高。”Napoleon解释，示意Illya和自己一起坐在房间清理出的空地上，拿出了小刀，“左手给我。”  
Illya伸手给他，Napoleon在他手指上划了一刀，将血滴在两人中间画好咒语图案的仪式板上那个小碗里，顺手还把Illya的手表解了下来。  
Napoleon给自己取了血，放下小刀，将蜡烛点燃，没受伤的手握住那块手表，低低念了一段咒语。  
Illya盘腿坐在对面等待着。Gaby在角落保持安静，今晚她没打开窥视之眼，不过给他们盯着点旅馆其他人或者意外状况也是好的。  
蜡烛烧起时有股微弱的香味，房间里渐渐闻起来像雪，铺天盖地的雪的气味，泥土，铁锈，石头的气味。即使Gaby很难看到灵魂之类的存在，她也知道Napoleon和Illya以血为代价，作为交换，可能Napoleon正在重现当年的情景——在任务中Napoleon对他人的洞察力和推理能力一直相当出类拔萃。  
“现在看着我的眼睛。”Napoleon双手向上，让Illya把双手放在他手里。通常Cowboy的双手都很温暖，今晚他的手和Illya一样冷，Illya看进他的眼里，Napoleon稳定呼吸频率，瞳孔扩张——Illya知道他正在看另一个视界，Cowboy并不擅长灵媒的工作，更擅长与现世活着的人沟通。  
联系死去之人的过去，劝慰此刻生者的现在，窥探尚不确定的未来，大概就是Waverly把他们三人凑在一起的原因。  
于是Illya也专注于‘看’向另一个视界，很快他就看到了Napoleon的母亲，仍穿着肮脏的病号服，站在Napoleon背后好奇地观察他们面对面坐在地板上的古怪情形（第一次看到她时Solo夫人就扑过来试图掐死Illya），房间里其他家具墙纸变得模糊，周围的声响变得既近又远，还能听到Gaby因为灵魂聚集过来而冷得搓手臂的窸窣声响。  
Napoleon盯着Illya眼睛的视线偏移了，看向Illya身后。从Cowboy的表情他能看出Napoleon认出了一个灵魂。  
我见过您。Napoleon对Illya身后出现的老Kuryakin先生‘说’，与灵体沟通大部分时候没有语言障碍，但也不排除灵魂故意使坏和沟通不良的情况。我第一次看的时候您就在他身边。  
Illya听得懂Napoleon的询问，还是俄语，现在他确定父亲就在自己身后——Napoleon握紧他的手指：先别回头，Peril。  
老Kuryakin指了指放在仪式中的手表露出一个苦笑，他的手指红肿，关节变形，手上全是伤，用口型向Napoleon解释现状。  
是的，我知道您是他的守护神。Napoleon说，忍住一声叹息。您不愿意出现在儿子面前，为什么？  
老Kuryakin摇了摇头。  
Napoleon又问了几句，他仍然不愿意绕过Illya的肩膀出现在自己唯一的孩子面前，只肯站在他的身后。  
Illya被Napoleon握住的手指发着抖。  
至少与他说说话。Napoleon劝说。  
老Kuryakin摇了摇头，指了指自己的喉咙。  
您不能说话？Napoleon问，在Illya震惊的眼神中握紧他的双手让他冷静，继续努力辨认老Kuryakin的俄语口型。我知道了。他转向Illya：“他在古拉格时生病把嗓子弄坏了，声音和以前不一样。”  
“没关系。”Illya克制着回头的渴望，“我没关系，我能接受。”他听起来有点哽咽。“我不会认不出来。”  
Napoleon又看向老Kuryakin，年长的灵魂一只手搭在Illya肩膀上（Illya大概感觉不到那触碰）犹豫了一会儿，开口叫他Illyushenka。  
Illya震了震，那嗓音的确沙哑粗糙，在那粗粝的声音下几乎听不出父亲曾经浑厚的嗓音质感。  
Napoleon听着老Kuryakin和儿子聊了些事。Illya问父亲当年的贪污罪名——的确存在，他对此很抱歉，但清洗时那些警察又多加了好些罪名给他。老Kuryakin不住地为当年的错误道歉，也警告Illya高层远比他所知道得更腐败。还有母亲，为生活所迫不得不在那些男人中间周旋，父亲也为此悲伤，但并不怪她。还有他为Illya骄傲，为他现在成为一个优秀的KGB而十分自豪，也提醒Illya不要封闭灵媒能力，偶尔父亲还能借助手表给他一些指引。  
Illya在听到父亲感谢Cowboy时有点哭笑不得。老Kuryakin郑重地向Napoleon道谢，为他一直留心着这块手表，Napoleon礼貌地接受了，也承认当时自己只是想多点交易筹码。  
Illya请求与父亲见上一面，老Kuryakin拒绝了，告诉他现在自己的样子十分糟糕，也许以后会见一见，但不是现在。  
“他说死亡不是分离。”Napoleon复述，老Kuryakin扶着儿子的肩膀点点头，露出松了口气的笑容。  
“我听到了。”Illya回答，嗓音已经恢复了正常。Solo的母亲仍在一旁好奇地观察他们，Illya还看到一个曾经在这旅馆房间上吊自杀的鬼魂，穿着20年代的衣服，脚下还有踢翻的凳子。  
Napoleon跟着他的视线侧头看了看，“喔，”他抬起眉毛，“这里发生过不少事。”Illya感觉到Napoleon手掌里的冷汗已经让他们的双手接触面十分滑腻，而且Cowboy看上去脸色苍白，这仪式消耗了他太多能量。  
感觉到Illya在抽离灵感，Napoleon又看了一眼老Kuryakin，得到灵魂点头后才慢慢收敛起自己的灵感，结束仪式。Gaby在旁边松了一口气，房间里气温仍然很低，她去厨房倒了两杯热茶出来给他们，三人挪到了沙发上休息。  
“见到你父亲了吗？”她担忧地问。  
Illya摇了摇头，“他和我说了话。”这次仪式他感觉消耗不大，而Napoleon看上去像刚跑完五公里泥泞的灌木丛山路一样累。“总会再见。”Illya对Gaby说。  
“我想也是。”Gaby同意地点头，又去摸了Napoleon额头。“Solo？”  
“大概有两三天什么灵力都用不了，没事。”Napoleon摆手示意自己没发烧，“我很少看灵魂，所以消耗更大。”  
“你缺乏练习。”Illya下意识地说，他们大概到死都改不了这个互相嘲讽的毛病了。  
“缺乏读心练习的那个可不是我。”Napoleon马上回敬。  
Gaby翻了个白眼，在他们争论起谁的能力更强更稳定时去厨房又给自己倒了杯茶，靠在门框边看他们吵架。在热饮升腾起的雾气中，Napoleon和Illya周身模糊的联系感更加紧密了些。还有他们因为沙发不够大挤在一起的肩膀，Gaby眨了眨眼，看到他们肢体接触时信任的绿色纽带像丝绸一样缠绕过他们的身体，非常浅淡，薄如雾气，不仔细看就会忽略它们的存在。还有偶尔闪现的未来画面，各种未来的可能性，中枪，被敌人折磨至死，被各自的上司带回去拷问，深陷囚笼——Gaby没向他们透露过一个词，也从没告诉他们在大量血腥惨淡的结局里，安全终老的可能性有多么低——自从认识这两个蠢货后，Gaby只看到过两次安然变老的未来，都以他们分居三块大陆为结局。  
今晚她看到了一个新的未来画面：Napoleon与Illya推开了对方，彼此道别，独自返回铁幕两端接受了一大堆审查与新工作。接下来许多年他们彼此从未联系，直到他们很老，头发变白，身体不再健壮时，苏联突然混乱了起来。Illya花了很大功夫才得到出国许可，拄着拐杖坐了很久火车抵达欧洲，他的健康状况不太好，而且没有任何人陪他上路——Napoleon抵达欧洲要早些，同样健康不佳（干了多年间谍没几个人身体还好，Gaby所看到的数个未来里大多数时候他们三人也都没结婚生子）两人都又老又倦，但他们最终在许愿池边重逢——他们老得Gaby几乎认不出，认出对方后还紧紧拥抱了一会儿。路人体贴地给两位老人留出了空间，Gaby看着他们郑重地交换了信物：Illya把父亲的手表给Napoleon扣上，Napoleon取下左手尾戒，小心地，慎重地推上Illya的左手小指，专注得像是给俄国人戴上婚戒。  
未来的闪现随着热气变化消散了，Gaby困惑地眨了几下眼睛，这还是她第一次看到这样的未来——和普通人相比绝对算不上好，Napoleon与Illya老得不再英俊的样子她也预见过几次，但这个未来里他们俩的相处气氛有些微妙，她从没见过他们重逢时注视对方的那种眼神。  
“Gaby？”Illya看向她。她耸耸肩，端着茶杯过去窝进一张单人沙发里。Napoleon与Illya接着你来我往地争论，Gaby在他们吵偏题时还能把话题拉回来一点儿。她又刻意看了看两人间的联系，是了，尽管十分难以辨认，但他们对彼此的信任与好感一直在逐渐加深，终有一天他们会是彼此最重要的人之一，各种意义上都有可能。  
至少未来并不是一成不变。Gaby捧着茶杯继续听他们胡扯。

END


End file.
